


A Tale of Many Tentacles

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Did I mention TENTACLES, F/M, I'm not sorry, Kink, M/M, Peter gets fucked by Tentacles, Tentacles, There are tentacles involved, There is a person transformed into a demon, but there is also plot, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter finds himself in a situation that isn't all bad.Melissa's there, after all.Except, she's possessed by a demon.*Note this is more Melissa/Peter than Peter/Chris*





	

**Peter Hale week: Wednesday the 18th:** Kinks Tentacles/Threesomes

 

So this is what he gets for trying to be heroic and do good things for once.  

Fucked, quite literally.

Peter groggily weaved in and out of consciousness until he slowly became aware of his situation. He twisted and turned and tried to figure out what was happening. The last thing he remembered was getting attacked by something and pulled underground while trying to find Melissa McCall.  Now? Now he was hanging in midair and it didn’t take a genius to figure out he was in trouble. As his eyes adjusted to the light he slowly began to absorb his surroundings. He didn’t smell any humans but he did get the sense that he was underground. Far underground. Perhaps he had fallen in a hole?

He had blocked out the pain as soon as he’d woken up and it wasn’t until his mind was able to process it that he realized the state of his body.  His legs were sticky with sweat and come. He groaned when he smelled it. All of it was his. 

After a bit of experimental tugging he realized that the bonds holding him were not ropes. His arms were tightly pulled away from him as were his legs. His body ached from the discomfort and intrusion. The things wrapped around his wrists and ankles were suctioned to his flesh. That’s why he couldn’t escape them. They were also supernatural and now Peter knew what was happening because that’s what he does. He knows things.

The demon was holding him fast. It was asleep, but holding him fast. He tried smelling it because he knew somewhere in that blob of darkness and evil filth was a person he knew. He ran through the list of who it could be and didn’t like the results. He supposed that the person inside had centered on him because alternatives were worse. Peter Hale could take what was dished out. He’d survive. That was the reason he was here.

Also, he was thirsty.

“Hello?” Peter tugged at his bonds, irritated. “So nice of you to sleep and forget that I’m strung up here. How about something to drink?”  
  
There was a slight tug on one of the bonds. Peter braced for something insidious but before him appeared a cup with a straw. Peter looked suspiciously at the liquid inside the cup. It was greenish and smelled like apples but it was conjured by magic. A mottled blue tentacle extended from the huge mass huddled in the corner and held the cup. When Peter reached out with his senses he could smell confusion and fear of both the inhuman and humankind. The unfortunate who had been caught up in this nightmare was trying not to panic.

“Well, at least you have magic. That’s something.”  Peter threw caution to the wind and sipped from the cup. It wasn’t too bad and tasted a bit like a mashup of things he hoped were healthy. “Now, where are we?”

He didn’t mind talking to himself. He did that a lot since he didn’t have anyone to talk to. Of course that meant he was crazy but he was used to that assumption. The other disheartening thing was that demon probably ended up taking him because they knew no one would care. He finished off the drink and sighed with relief.  He could focus now, if the thing would give him a few minutes to think.

“I don’t actually expect you to answer,” said Peter with a grunt. The tentacle that had the drink was lurking in his personal space and he didn’t like it. He sneered and grimaced when it approached further and slid down his chest. He didn’t think about how it’s actually one of the first times someone had actually touched him willingly in recent years. It had been a long while since he had any contact like this. The tentacle felt a bit weird against his warm skin but he couldn’t help being curious. It was cool and the suction cups created little imposter kisses along his flesh.

It was pragmatic to be curious and since he was being tortured with sex he might as well figure out how to enjoy it. “At the very least you could _try_ and make me comfortable. I’m a lot more flexible and reasonable when I’m not being hung in the air.” Another tentacle joined the first and worked it’s way up his right thigh. Peter hissed when the a suction cup left a particularly bruising mark against sensitive flesh. He was lowered slightly but not by much. Progress! He’d take that as a positive sign that there was someone still in there. Someone in that thing was listening but unable to respond.

He wasn’t sure they were hearing him all the time though and didn’t particularly care about the reasons why this was happening. He shuddered as a third tentacle slipped down his back, this time one without the suckers. Small mercies. Those were driving his wolf a little crazy. He tugged at the bonds again in vain. He didn’t know how long he had been there for as it was impossible to tell time in a cave. He was lowered a little again so he could at least feel the floor under his feet. He craned his neck to look back at the mass of squiggling flesh. There were no eyes that he could see. It was entirely in demonic form, all obscene gibbering mouths and sensory equivalents. The sounds it made was unintelligible babble. It was something from a completely insane reality.

Who knows? Maybe he’d even made this whole fucking situation up in his head? Sometimes there were nights that he woke from dreams that made him question his own sanity. Suddenly the ground wasn’t exactly solid and shifted slightly. Peter looked down at it and sighed, “fuck.” The bonds holding his legs and wrists jolted him off balance and brutally yanked him down. It was actually just another limb, bigger than the others. He was pulled down so that he straddled it. It slid back and forth between his legs while two more played down his chest and back.  It must be at least three  maybe four inches in circumference. Limb? Peter was almost afraid to look at the end of it but it was better to be prepared.

He hated being right.

Just how big was this fucking demon? He kept one eye on the giant cock between his legs he was riding and tried to figure out how much mass he was dealing with. The creature was at least five times his size. Chances were that if he did get free he wouldn’t be able to kill it on his own and that was depressing.

It seemed to grow limbs and tentacles and extra mouths full of teeth at will. He could take it as long as the only things that came at him were tentacles and suckers. He could deal with that. Those mouths made him shudder. At least it hadn’t tried to enter him yet though his current position didn’t bode well for his ass. Especially since the huge thing was _expanding_ . Christ it was big enough _already_. Slippery flesh teased his nipples and he twitched. It had found his weak spot and didn’t have any issue exploiting it. He strained again and tried to free himself. Escape was not an option. The only thing he could hope for is that it might exhaust itself and fall asleep.

Thank all the gods, he finally passed out.

He was dazed when someone smacked his face gently. “Peter, Peter Hale, please wake up.” Melissa McCall held the wolf’s head in her lap in the cave. She was chained in the corner of the cell where the monster had been. It didn’t take long for Peter to notice she was as naked as he was. She was terrified and confused and he couldn’t blame her.

Even terrified out of her mind she was insanely beautiful. Peter yawned, gazed at her dirt stained cheeks and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Melissa’s lap wasn’t the worst of places to wake up. “This is not quite how I imagined our second date was going to be like.”

“Of course you’d find this funny!” Melissa shoved him roughly off her lap. “What have you done? Where are we? And more importantly where did you put our clothes!?”  She tried to cover herself as best she could as if Peter hadn’t just had his nose against very intimate parts. “Stop looking!” She demanded.

“What have * _I_ * done?” Peter gave her an indignant look. “Melissa-”

“Mrs McCall to you.”

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned from the impact of landing on several very hard stones when he was already in pain. “Do you remember anything? Because I certainly haven’t got the slightest clue as to how we got here. I was minding my own business and then,-” he paused and considered her for a moment.  “Did you happen to see where the demon went?” He tested his reflexes and muscles. He could function, barely.

“What demon?” Melissa blinked at him.

“The one that was,-” Peter sighed. There was no need to frighten her further. “Never mind. It was big and had a lot of tentacles. You really couldn’t have missed it. How long have you been here?”

“I woke up about an hour ago. Last thing I remember was driving home from the hospital after the late shift.” Melissa informed him.

Peter’s brain was slowly starting to come back into focus. It helped not having something in his ass. It all started to come back to him. Melissa had gone missing first and then a few more local adults. Then Scott had been desperate enough to beg him to help. He’d been in the woods and something had burst out of the ground, wrapped around his leg and held fast. The last thing he remembered was Chris Argent bellowing his name as the ground ate him.

Well, fuck 

“You’re chained, I’m not chained.” Peter realized and glanced down at his wrists. Instead of being healed he saw they were covered in bruises. So were his ankles. He knew another area that hurt terribly as well but he didn’t want to focus on that. What he did want to do was get his bearings and the size and nature of the cave. What he thought was light wasn’t. It was just some sort of reflection of a crystalline substance bouncing off a pool of clear water in the middle of the cave.

“Wait… Please stay where I can see you.” Melissa asked him with a trembling voice. “Please?”

“Don’t worry Melissa,” he opted not to call her Mrs McCall because he was an asshole. “I won’t leave you.”  He did find the entrance of the cave but it was blocked with an iron gate. He tried to shake it and howled in pain.

Mountain ash. Now he was fucked and in more ways than one.

“Peter? Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine!” Peter snarled. “I’m fine.” He understood pain, that was the only life he’d ever known.  He was resilient and always came out the other end stronger. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything down the hallway, smell anything. He couldn’t smell anyone he recognized but he knew there were other people out there.

He could not see their clothing anywhere and there was nothing useful in the cave that he could immediately find aside from one thing.  The cup that had fallen after the thing had presented him with something to drink.  He picked up the cup and headed to the pool. Of course he studied it and tested it before filling the cup to bring it back to Melissa. “It’s okay, drink.” He offered her the cup.

If the thing came back, he’d use every last ounce of his strength to defend Melissa.  
  
She took it gratefully. “What happened to you?” Her voice was a lot calmer than it originally had been. “You look like something slammed you into a wall a few times. Don’t you heal?”

“Usually,” Peter nodded. He wasn’t sure how much to tell her or prepare her for. “Listen to me carefully. I don’t know where we are and I have nothing to do with this. We were actually out looking for you when I was taken. You’ve been missing for four days and I’m not sure how long I’ve been down here.”

“Four days!?” Melissa cried out. “Scott?”  
  
“Scott is beside himself with worry. He called in everyone. If we’re lucky I haven’t been down here that long.” Peter really doubted that based on how terrible his body felt. It was also odd that Melissa didn’t look unclean. He sniffed at her cautiously.

“What are you doing?” She flinched away.  
  
“You don’t smell like you’ve been down here that long, you must have been brought here.” Peter didn’t want to believe his sudden, awful suspicion.

Melissa didn’t look like she liked being so close to Peter all of a sudden. “Not so close! I know wolves like to hang out without a stitch but-” she waved a hand desperately.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed, Melissa. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Peter smiled gently at her to try and reassure her. “Look, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? Whatever shows up has to go through me first and I’m tough. And believe it or not, so are you.”

“I can’t believe I’m locked in a cave and being comforted by a psychopath.” Melissa sighed.

“Former psychopath.” Peter corrected her with a small smile. “I lost my whole family, children were burned to death as I watched. I spent six years in a coma. Bumbling, self-righteous children got in my way of completing a very well organized plan of revenge on people who deserved to _die_ . Your son and my niece were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Laura was a mistake. Scott was not.” Peter grimaced, “I spent time locked away but they let me out to help look for you. Now, can we get past all that and figure out how to survive without histrionics? You’re a strong, beautiful woman. You can make it through this.”  
  
Melissa stared at him wide-eyed and eventually just nodded. She’d heard most of the tale but not from his point of view. He’d used people, hurt them, messed with their heads but here he was promising to protect her. It didn’t fit with the image she had of Peter Hale.

“Let’s first get these off of  you.” Peter indicated the chains. They weren’t magical so he could easily break them but he took great care. 

Melissa shivered from the cold and rubbed her wrists gratefully when he was finished. “Thank you.”

“Here, let me help.” Peter offered his hand. He really shouldn’t, he needed all the strength he could get but he didn’t want her to be in pain..

“You’re in far worse discomfort than I am.” Melissa pointed out. She had brought her legs up to cover her breasts with her knees and now wrapped her arms around them. “Don’t think I don’t smell the blood just because I’m human.”

Peter grimaced, he knew what she was talking about, it was all the way down his leg. “I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Peter, you can barely walk.”

The idea of sitting didn’t make him feel any better. He had rather liked being in Melissa’s lap, though. Her scent was intoxicating, she was beautiful and he just felt good when he was around her. She was, unfortunately right. He was sore and pushing himself. With a grudging sigh the he attempted to settle down on his side. Anything else wasn’t happening.

“You should let me take a look at you.” Melissa offered softly.

Melissa McCall poking around his ass? No. “No, I’m fine.” Peter shook his head. “How exactly did I wind up in your lap, anyway?”  
  
“When I woke up you were passed out cold on the floor.” Melissa’s cheeks tinted slightly.  “At an awkward angle. I was worried you were dead.”

“Awkward?” Peter wondered just exactly what embarrassing position he’d been left in at her expression.

She didn’t elaborate and he dearly hoped she never would. “Anyway, I pulled you over and tried to wake you up but you didn’t and you were nice and warm and I was cold.” Melissa bit her lip. “Werewolf blood has it’s perks.”

“You used me for my body heat, I’m impressed.” Peter chuckled. He didn’t say a thing about how comfortable he was in his own skin compared to her. “I’ve always meant to say this. There is one thing that I am sorry for.”

“What’s that?” Melissa asked, lifting her head slightly.

“Hurting you.” Peter shrugged. “For what it’s worth, you did not deserve that. So, I’m sorry.”

“I get the feeling you don’t apologize very often.” Melissa smiled ruefully. “That was terrible.”

“Does this mean we’re friends now?”  
  
“No.” 

Peter sighed.

“But I won’t be upset if you would come a little closer.” Melissa gave a soft little noise. “It’s really cold.”

The noise did something to Peter. He suddenly wanted very much for her to make that noise on purpose, for him and because of him. He gazed at her briefly and made his way over. It was slightly awkward to sit because he was in pain but he did figure out how to manage it. “Come here.” He opened his arms.

She reluctantly moved into them. “You’re so warm,” she complained. “It’s not fair.”  
  
He pulled her closer, hooked one arm around her shoulders and allowed her to tuck her legs between his. “It’s going to be alright.” Peter assured her.   
  
She brushed her hand against his bare chest and shifted slightly in embarrassment when she realized what she was doing. “Sorry, it’s just been a while, I mean.”

 _No, really it hasn’t_. Peter wanted to say but he kept himself under control. For Melissa, he’d hold back the usual snide remarks.

“You’re very handsome.” Melissa stammered. “I mean.” She hid her face in her hair against his chest. “I didn’t know what I did. You didn’t call and then you just vanished. I thought something might have happened to you.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Peter replied with a small shrug. “I wasn’t myself. I honestly haven’t been for a very long time. I’m not even myself now. If you want the truth, I wish you had met me before the fire. My sister would have liked you.”  
  
“Things might have been different.” Melissa agreed. “I’m sorry that happened to you, I remember you coming into the hospital. It was a terrible night.” Her body felt good next to Peter. He was gentle and she liked his hands on her.  

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about it.” Peter asked her with hard set to his jaw.

“I understand.” Melissa nodded. She reached up and patted his cheek gently like she might comfort a child. Unfortunately it had her head tilt back slightly and she saw him staring down at her. She traced the contours of his jaw with the back of her fingers and he sucked in his breath. “This is probably the worst timing in the world.”

“Not for me.” Peter could hardly believe it. Was she admitting feelings for him?  He was honestly having a hard time resisting the urge to lick her fingers. His wolf wanted nothing more than to claim her. Especially now that it was becoming more than a little obvious that she was the monster.  As her fingers explored his face, she grew bolder. He  forced himself not to push and to keep his reactions calm. He wouldn’t take, not from Melissa, never from Melissa. She could touch him wherever she wanted.

“I think you have a good side.” Melissa said finally as she lowered her hand and rested it on his collar bone.  “I think you don’t want anyone to see it because that would make them a liability. You can’t afford to care. You want to and you do, but you can’t afford to care. There’s no one to back you up, no one on your side, no one who loves you. That’s a terrible way to live, Peter. You have a daughter, you’re missing an opportunity there.”

“I doubt she wants anything to do with me.” Peter shrugged. They could talk about this in circles. He did what he did and he wasn’t going to apologize for any of it. That was not his style.

“I think you’re wrong there.” Melissa shook her head. “You’re wrong about a lot of things. My son, he might have come around if you hadn’t switched in Mexico. I think he’s still willing to give you another chance, for Malia’s sake.”  
  
“Why do you care?” Peter asked. “I tried, I really did, it didn’t make one bit of difference in how they treated me. No one could see it from my perspective.”

“So your pride won out.” Melissa gave a long sigh. “I care because Scott needs you. He has very little idea of what he’s doing. Most of the time he’s flying by the seat of his pants. He’s terrified of you. They’re terrified of you. _I’m_ terrified of you.”

“I’d never harm you.” Peter quickly said, but the sentiment was staring at him in the face. She was afraid of him and it hurt. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him. “You don’t believe me?”  
  
She shook her head and he wanted to scream at something for the unfairness of it all.

“What can I do?” Peter asked finally.

“It’s not what you can do but what you really want, Peter. What do you want?”

“A Pack.” Peter didn’t even hesitate. At her expression he corrected the term to make more sense. “A family to love and protect. But I can’t have that. My family’s gone.”

“Not all of them, Peter.” Melissa gazed up at him with a sad little smile.

He could tell she was trying to justify her desires. He could smell her want and need. He could smell how wet she was and wanted to bury his face in it.  He could hear her heart beating a little faster and longed to devour her lips.  He also knew she felt ashamed for her attraction and was talking to mask it.

He knew what she was asking him but he wasn’t sure that he had anything of that left in him. There was power in family. There was power in dating the mother of an Alpha. All this talk? It was just something for them to pass the time. When they were out of the cave she would keep him as far away as possible.

Then her hand trailed down and rested just above his cock. “Uh, Melissa?”  Peter swallowed.

She didn’t seem to notice.

A strange aroma floated about in the room. In the distance he could hear sounds and could smell people but and smells down the hallway but he couldn’t identify them. So far it was just them. Melissa didn’t do anything more. She removed her hand and cuddled up a bit closer to him.  
  
Peter groaned. A man only had so much willpower and when someone who smelled as good as Melissa McCall did was in his arms he couldn’t help but react. Not that he would give in because he wouldn’t. Not yet. He liked the feeling of having someone so close, someone who needed him. “Are you alright?” He asked her gently.  
  
She took his hand and laced her fingers with his as she let out a soft moan. She shifted and wiggled her body until she was sitting in-between his legs and resting back against him. All wrapped up in his heat she settled down.

He couldn’t deny the fact that he was still sore but he didn’t let his discomfort show. The action, however, did nothing to calm down the wolf and he made his desire known rather abruptly. If there was one thing he wasn’t going to apologize for it was his dick.

“I’m fine now, are you? Do you-” Melissa swallowed nervously.  
  
“Have superhuman control? No.” Peter brushed her hair out of her eyes. “But don’t worry, you’re safe with me. I just can’t help that certain parts are eager.”  
  
“You want me, don’t you? I mean.” She looked a little flustered which was adorably cute given their situation.

“Yes.” Peter nodded, no sense in denying it.

“Could you try?” Melissa took a deep breath. “If an offer was on the table?”  
  
“What offer?” Peter frowned at her. “You’re not in your right mind, Melissa. I’m not going to take anything said here at face value. Ask me after we get out of this.”

“I could care about you, if you’d let me.” Melissa exhaled. “You have to let someone.” She lowered her eyes and groaned again, suddenly doubling over in pain.  “It hurts, Peter.”

“What hurts?”  Peter was immediately on alert.

“My-” Melissa gave a grunt as tears of pain trickled down her cheeks.  “It feels like something wants to come out of me.”    
  
“Melissa,” Peter shushed her and held her tightly. “It’s alright, I’m here.” He had a feeling what was about to happen and he shut his eyes and held her through it. Within a few minutes Melissa was gone and Peter whimpered. His worst fears realized.

The monster was back.

But this time it was different. The thing that was Melissa inside grew in Peter’s lap and sort of wiggled out around him. The many arms sort of wrapped around him, sliding through his legs, under his arms around his back. He didn’t fight it. He didn’t want to hurt her. He knew she’d never remember any of this but he didn’t care.  This time, though, instead of going inside him the tentacles simply caressed him. They moved about his body and explored him like an intimate lover might.

One small one wrapped around his cock and he gasped loudly. In this form he remembered that the creature could conjure.  While he could still think he remembered to ask for food. It wasn’t a five course meal that appeared but a bit of bread and cheese would help Melissa when she turned back to herself. He wasn’t passive, he didn’t just simply lie there and take it. He involved himself. He cried out when he came from the attention to this cock. He writhed under the slithering movement between his legs. He reached for a long, slippery limb and wrapped his arm around it. He knew she was in there somewhere so maybe if he just played along and embraced what was happening he manage to get through it.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much.

Actually, it felt nice this time. It wasn’t hard to yield. He felt comforted, almost loved. It was surreal, this monstrous form soothing his pain away. After a while it seemed like he was floating on a cloud. Most of his body snarled in the mass of flowing tentacles. He was suspended off the ground to ease the pressure. It would be kind of nice to just float there forever, actually. He yawned again, whatever strength he had gained from his brief reprieve was slowly seeping out again.

Eventually all he could see was a wall of celaphod and he wasn’t sure he cared. It was a beautiful thing to be free from pain. He could smell Melissa all around him, he could see  her out of the corner of his eye as she wrapped her arms around him. She let him lean his head on her breast and sleep because she cared. She didn’t want to care but she did. That meant everything in the world to him.

 _“Could you try?” Melissa took a deep breath. “If an offer was on the table?”_

He could try. He couldn’t promise miracles. He didn’t have the greatest track record but he could try. He’d be happy to just stay here forever like this.

_“I could try.”  Peter murmured._

“Peter!” a man’s voice cut through the haze. A voice he thought he recognized through the haze. He felt the monster shudder. Something had hit it.

“I see him in there! We have to get him out!” Another familiar voice.

“Don’t!” Peter yelled from within the mass.  “Don’t hurt her!”

“Peter?” Chris Argent barked out, of course it was him.  “Don’t hurt who?”

“Melissa. It’s Melissa.” Peter whispered.

“Mom?!” Scott sounded shocked.  
  
There was a lot of muffled cursing and discussion while he felt people trying to pull apart the tentacles away from him. Each time one was removed, another would take it’s place. He could feel that Melissa was upset, scared.  He wasn’t dying. He was just tired.

“Peter!” Chris’ voice rang out over the cave. “Answer us!”

“Not dead.” Peter ratcheted up one eyelid reluctantly.

“It’s got to work!” Lydia insisted, “Do it now before he’s drained entirely and we can’t free her from the demon!”

A cloud of obnoxious fumes hit his nostrils and Peter began to choke and cough. What’s worse, he could feel Melissa’s pain and he growled with rage. He was going to kill every last one of them if they hurt her.  
  
“Something’s wrong.” Scott told Chris.

Chris just gritted his teeth angrily. “Peter! Focus on my voice! You’re under a spell! The creature that has Melissa is using your strength!”

The growls just got worse.  
  
“I’m going in,” Chris handed Scott his gun.  “I’m going to pull Peter out so the spell can work.” He pulled a rope from a satchel they had brought with him and tied it around his waist. The other end he gave to Scott. “Don’t let go. I’ll tell you when i’ve got him.”

“He’ll hurt you! Let me do it!” Scott argued. “She’s my mother!”

“He won’t.” Chris shook his head.  “You don’t know him like I do.”  Chris turned to the beast. “Peter? Peter focus.”  He knew the dust would protect him but he could still get caught in the pull towards the supernatural realm the creature came from.

Chris’ voice was hard to hear. Peter groaned in confusion and tried to retreat. His vision began to swim. It was hard to focus when he could barely see. He lashed out and heard Chris grunt in pain. He lashed out again but his arm was caught. He knew he wasn’t alone in the tentacles anymore.

“Peter?”  Chris gripped his neck. 

The touch of his old anchor on his skin nearly burned. The wolf howled in agony.  “Don’t hurt her, don’t hurt her.” Peter begged.

“I could never hurt her, Peter.” Chris assured him. “But I have to get you out of here first.”

But Peter was at the end of his rope and passed out in Chris’ arms.

*

When he woke up again he was lying in the master bedroom at Scott’s house. Melissa had fallen asleep at some point and her head was resting on his chest. Chris was sprawled half-asleep on a chair. It was daytime and Peter yawned. His mouth was parched and his body was sore.

He looked down at his hand. Melissa had curled hers into it and he didn’t have the heart to move. What had happened? He had hazy memories and his body felt like he’d been pulled apart into several pieces.

“Peter!” Chris surged to his feet. “You’re awake!” He was at the other side of the bed pretty quickly.

“Yeah.” Peter gave him a bemused look. “What happened?”

“Deaton gave us a potion to turn Melissa back and cast out the demon.”  Chris explained mildly. “But you were in the way, I had to get you out.”

Melissa opened her eyes groggily and smiled brightly in relief when she saw Peter was awake. “Don’t scare me like that again.”  
  
“I’m not that easy to get rid of.” Peter gave her a low chuckle. He tried to move and gave up. “Ow, fuck. What do you remember?” He reached over and caressed her cheek gently.  
  
To his surprise, she let him and Chris watched with a soft smile. That part confused him even more. In fact, he really didn’t know what Chris was doing there. Yes, the man was his anchor but they had a rather difficult past.

“Not much.” Melissa admitted. “I do remember our conversation.”

“We have a lot to talk about.” Chris nodded with a resigned sigh.

“We do?” Peter looked between them, realization dawning. “Oh.”

“We do.” Melissa smiled brightly at Peter. She squeezed his hand. “Later.”

That said she climbed up on the bed and lay down on his right side, much to Peter’s surprise. Even more surprising, Chris kicked off his boots and crawled onto the left side of the bed. Peter glanced between the both of them in confusion before realization dawned.  “OH!” Peter usually wasn’t that slow on the uptake.  “I didn’t know you guys were together?”  
  
“We’re not.” Melissa chuckled softly. “Chris wouldn’t leave, and I didn’t have the heart to kick him out.”

“Oh,” Peter looked confused again. “What is this, exactly?” He didn’t mean to sound suspicious, he just was naturally and he hadn’t been this close to Chris in a long, long time. His heart was racing.

“I almost lost both of you.” Chris reached out and then pulled back his hand. “That’s not happening again.”

Melissa’s scent mingled with Chris’ made his wolf feel extremely relaxed and happy. It was a thing he hadn’t felt in years. His free hand was resting on his chest as Melissa had already claimed one of his arms.

“I’m exhausted,” Peter yawned. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

Chris dared to touch. He pressed the back of his knuckles against Peter’s cheek and gave his skin a gentle, featherlight stroke. “We will talk about it, won’t we?”

“Mmm.” Peter closed his eyes.

“Peter!” Melissa poked him and gave him a stern look. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“ _Fine_ , yes.” Peter opened one eye and gave Chris what was meant to be a begrudging look but instead turned into a smile. “You can stay.”  He opened up his arm and let Chris cuddle up.

Chris just sighed as he lay his head on Peter’s chest. This was going to be difficult but not impossible. Especially since Melissa was on his side and Peter liked Melissa. It was two against one, really. Peter didn’t have a chance.

A talk was going to happen whether Peter liked it or not.

**FIN**


End file.
